A variety of tool cases and racks have been disclosed. The present invention provides a versatile, mobile, vertical tool rack storage device wherein tool racks are coupled to coupling rings, which are mounted on the hollow upright pivot shaft. At least one tool rack is coupled to connectors, which are mounted on the hollow upright pivot shaft. Usually, three tool racks are coupled to connectors. The prior art has not contemplated hollow upright pivot shafts on which one to three racks are coupled through connectors. As background, the following references are discussed:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,655,132 to Yang discloses a tool rack having stacked racks having integral collars that pivot on a common shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,443 to Lippman discloses a central post member that holds containers via a sleeve. The containers vary in shape and size.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,159 to Radek discloses a rotary storage unit on a central post member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,819 to Klein discloses a rotary storage unit on a central post member. There are sleeves mounted on the post member providing a swivel rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,077 to McConnell discloses a tool organizer on a rotating tool mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,411 to Stokhuijzen discloses a hook type closing and rotating holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,787 to Talbot discloses a central vertical member with rotating storage trays.
Optionally, to assist the craftsman to hang the vertical tool rack storage device of this invention on a wall, the two ends of the hollow upright pivot shaft are end capped at both ends. Each end cap has a coupling wall and a plughole formed in the wall; a plurality of detachable connecting structures are provided, each having a plug rod attached to each end cap through the plughole. Furthermore, a plurality of fastening structures are provided comprising a base having a plurality of apertures for fastening to an upright support structure. Each fastening structure comprises a coupling unit detachably connected to the connecting structure at the top and bottom ends of the capped pivot structure.